


You Owe Me One

by Danxk



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Pent up cuteness on this awkward under-development couple #WooSeob(p)





	You Owe Me One

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Never when a scenario came into my mind.

 

* * *

 

 

****This is about when Park Woojin got shingles and Hyeongseob's worry and pent up admiration.** **

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t worry too much about Seoppie-ah, he’s a strong guy.” Daehwi said as he pats the other guy’s shoulder. But Hyeongseob knew better, Daehwi is as worried as he is for WooJin’s condition.

“Yeah…you’re right, we’ll just see him back here again and carrying Seonho,” I offered him a weak smile, he did the same. We parted ways as we arrived in the practice area. I went to the vocal practice room to find my team mates on Oh Little Girl.

They all look so down as well, probably worrying about the evaluation and Woojin. I sighed as I sat across Minki-hyung who doesn’t wear his diva aura today. He still gave me an encouraging smile, then did some short piece on focusing on the evaluation, because WooJin might be worrying about us worrying about him.

Later that day, we were told that Woojin will spend the night in the hospital for observations.

 

* * *

 

 

We’re on the backstage for some rehearsals when I finally saw Woojin, only this time with an eye-patch on. It looks cool on him though. I didn’t notice that I’ve been staring at him until our eyes meet and I could feel the rush of blood on my face. I searched for something else to look at, but failed. In the end I looked down to my shoes and sighed.

_That was really stupid Hyeongseob,_  I told myself.

“Hey,” I heard a familiar voice call out too close, almost directly to my ears. I swallowed before looking up.

I tried my best to smile, but I could feel the edges of my mouth tremble. “Hey, Woojin. How are you?” I managed to ask. _How are you? Yes, Hyeongseob you’re majoring in _lameness.__

“Uh,” Woojin started scratching the back of his neck looking down, _see Hyeongseob? Your stupid question got into him. Now he’s feeling uncomfortable._

“Good? I guess.” he said as he looked directly into my eyes, just in time a Daehwi, Jihoon and Baejin  fooling around passed by them and they’re fooling around too much that they didn’t seem to notice that they’ve already pushed Woojin into Hyeongseob.

And of course, a clumsy Hyeongseob would naturally fall too, into the ground, with Woojin on top of him. He wanted to savour that moment but unlike the fairytales Woojin immadiately acted.

“Whoa! Whoa! Sorry about that!” Woojin said as he immediately got himself to his feet, helping a disappointed Hyeongseob to stand up. They were both flustered but no one dared to bring that up.

Woojin caught his Hyeongseob's attention right at the start of the show. When the BNM boys were performing Hollywood for the level evaluation, Hyeongseob already loved Woojin's deep voice and his choreography skills made him fall deeper throughout the show. Whenever they get the chance to share the practice room, Hyeongseob would find himself staring at Woojin, only Park Woojin the whole time. Right then, he knew he was starting to like Woojin or maybe he already liked Woojin but he  just realized it late.

“So…uhm.. I think I’ll just see you around Hyung—” but before Woojin could finish his sentence, Hyeongseob kissed him. It was just a peck, light and feather-like. It could have been mistaken as actually an accidental brushing of lips, except for that Hyeongseob and Woojin knew it was no accident.

And it was enough to stir further the fluttering butterflies in Hyeongseob's tummy.

That kiss, that peck on the lips made Woojin want to explode on the spot. _Am I dreaming?_ He asked himself as he looked on a more flustered Hyeongseob in front of him.

Hyeongseob himself, was surprised but he knew he had enough. Besides, this might be the last time they’ll see each other.

Woojin was about to say something when Hyeongseob put his index finger into Woojin’s lips to shush him and tell him, “You owe me one Woojinnie,” before walking toward the stage to rehearse their Oh Little Girl performance.

* * *

 


End file.
